


Gayest Couple In The Resistance

by Sniffing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, finn and poe are behind this all, implied first crush, water hose battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the matter, Rey?” Anybody else could’ve asked the question and Rey would’ve replied as usual, but this time it has to be that goddamn Pava. The girl who had been on Rey’s mind all day now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gayest Couple In The Resistance

                Rey wasn’t much of a socializer—then again, she never really needed to be. Living on Jakku was its own form of solitary confinement. It had been about survival of fittest, and if it meant having to mingle with another being for a while, then that’s what she’d do. However, other than that, she worked best alone.

                That is, until she met Finn and Poe at the Resistance base. Learning to adapt to her environment was her finest skill for survival, and that’s what survival meant here. She would live through her friends, survive on love for others.

                However, whenever Poe brought his friend and fellow pilot, Jessika, with them to meals, Rey would close up again. Just like now.

                “…and so I was talking to Snap earlier today. He was having some issues with his X-Wing again,” Poe rambled on, turned towards Jess. The two had been conversing for what seemed like hours.

                Rey rested her head on her hand and picked at her plate, feeling rather bored. Next to her, Finn was listening intently to whatever Poe had to say, as usual. He wasn’t in any state to converse with.

                “What’s the matter, Rey?” Anybody else could’ve asked the question and Rey would’ve replied as usual, but this time it has to be that goddamn Pava. The girl who had been on Rey’s mind all day now.

                She froze up and felt her lightly freckled face turn deep red. Her fork dropped onto the plate with a bright clank.

                Poe noticed right away and laughed to ease the sudden tension. This only made Rey feel worse.

                “Does she have social anxiety?” Jess whispered into Poe’s ear.

                Poe combed his fingers through his hair. “Not that I know of.”

                Finn turned towards Rey for the first time this meal. “Hey, wanna step away and talk about it?” He offered gently.

                Rey nodded and slung her bag over her shoulders. Finn muttered something to Poe and the two shared a small peck before he walked off with Rey. She felt Jess’s and Poe’s eyes on her as she and Finn walked to a table across the room, as if the situation couldn’t get any worse.

                Finn sat her down and placed a reassuring hand on her bandage-wrapped arm. “So what’s up?”

                Rey shook her head and sighed, “So much. I can’t get her out of my head. I’m always concerned with what she thinks of me. I don’t know what to do!”

                Finn suddenly started laughing. “No! Please don’t laugh!” Rey pleaded, though in vain.

                “I think you have a case of infatuation,” He concluded, mocking the droning voice of a medical droid.

                Rey giggled, along with Finn, and when the two finally settled down, she asked, “So how do I handle this?”

                “Well, if I were you, start hanging out a little more and get to know her. And, to be honest, I think she likes you too,” Finn assured. The two looked back at their table, where Poe and Jessika were waving at them. Finn and Rey waved back.

                “Go on, now. I think Poe and I would love to take you on for the title of Gayest Couple in the Resistance,” the former trooper joked.

                He ushered Rey on back to their table reclaimed their seats.

                “You all set?” Jessika chirped to Rey. She nodded and smiled.

                “I think I’d like to get to know you better,” Rey suggested, feeling inspired from her little pep talk with Finn.

                Jess suddenly seemed elated. “Of course! Wanna come with me to wash my X-Wing? I’ll be going after lunch,” the pilot asked with great enthusiasm.

                In the periphery of her vision, Rey saw Finn wink at Poe, as if to communicate ‘It-was-getting-boring-being-the-only-gay-couple-here-and-I-thought-we-need-competition’.

 

                Rey and Jessika walked side by side through the corridor towards the hangar where her X-Wing resided.

                “Have you ever flown one?” Jess asked.

                “I haven’t. I’d really love to, actually,” Rey replied, imagining herself sitting in the cockpit of the Starfighter, blasting away at First Order TIE fighters.

                “They’re surprisingly easy to handle. Though, I imagine it doesn’t matter much to you. If you could handle the Millennium Flacon, then you can handle anything,” Jess said flippantly.

                The pilot shoved the doors to the hangar open, and the first thing Rey noticed was the several X-Wings sitting idly, like a predator crouched before its prey—elegant, powerful, and stunning. She sighed aloud with awe.

                “You like them?” asked Jess, giggling at the woman’s reaction, “Mine’s over here. I call her Catty.”

                “Why Catty?” Rey asked half-mindedly, as she was already examining the condition of the ship.

                “Because she can be a real bitch. Always something up. There’s an endless amount of little fixes I have to do on a daily basis to keep her running smoothly,” said Jessika, grabbing the hose from the mount on the wall. “Hey, I’m gonna be blasting her, its best you get out of the way.”

                Rey reluctantly obliged and stepped away from the X-Wing. The hose came to life as a large column of water rushed out its nozzle and she had to jump out of the way to keep from getting sprayed.

                As soon as she returned to Jess’s side, the pilot acquired a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Hey, wanna grab that hose over there? We can have a little battle.”

                Rey was reluctant at first, but Jess reassured her, “Hey, it’s perfectly legal. Poe and I do it all the time.”

                The scavenger shrugged, why not? It’s not like she couldn’t change later. She removed her cloth overgarments to reveal her crudely made bandage wrap tube top, noting that Jessika was staring longingly.

                Jess quickly shook herself into reality before turning the hose on and aiming it directly at Rey, who jumped out of the way and aimed her own hose at the pilot, scoring a direct hit. She cheered to herself, but didn’t manage to avoid the spray of Jessika’s hose.

                The two continued their play until they were soaked and breathing heavily. Rey took a seat on the concrete floor and pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face before laughing to herself. Jess took a seat next to her, close enough for the scavenger to be able to feel her body heat radiating out, like a hot sun. Rey’s heart thrummed in her chest.

                “You know, this was fun!” Jess chimed, “I think we should hang out more.”

                “Yeah, definitely,” Rey agreed.

                Jess turned to look Rey in the eyes, and Rey found herself subconsciously leaning forward, being drawn in like a magnet.

                And just like that, their lips collided, however, their kiss was cut short by a series of whooping noises coming from two male spectators. Rey recognized their voices instantly and waved to Finn and Poe, before shooing them away.

                Jess giggled, then continued where she left off. Rey felt so many sensations, so many emotions. She could practically feel her synapses firing electrical signals away. The hand suddenly on her cheek only added to the experience. She faintly recognized the refreshing taste of blue milk on Jess’s lips.

                Finally the kiss broke, and Rey smiled at the pilot. “I guess that settles it,” she said.

                “Settles what?” Jess asked.

                “We’ve officially entered the race for Most Gay Couple in the Resistance.”

                _~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Reyva fic for a while now, so there, no pain, no worries, just gay cuteness. This wasn't beta'd so I apologize for all grammatical/spelling errors.


End file.
